Reed Field
'Reed Field '''is a large field, covered in reeds. It is located on the far side of RiverClan territory. Shrew and mice can be found here. The river runs close by, so fish are also found here. Mentors often take their apprentices here to test their hunting and tracking skills. Also, this is an excellent spot to test stalking skills, or battle moves. Chat Moonpaw: CAN I START HUNTING NOW?! sorry......I probably scared away all the prey in the territory. Kaito: -Pads in with an annoyed look- "You probably did!" She scolded her apprentice "And yes, we CAN hunt. Now , be quiet!" Moonpaw: sorry.*gets on her haunches, tail in the air* is this the right possition? Kaito: "Not quite. Here." - Gets low to the ground, her tail straigh- "Do THIS, to hunt mice, voles, ect." Moonpaw: *does what Kaito does and smells a mouse. dashes after it with excitement* Kaito: "Be quiet!" She hissed to her apprentice Goldenfern: *quietly pads in to watch* How's Moonpaw's training going? Kaito: -Looks over shoulder- "She's..let's say a ''moderate learner. I have MUCH to teach her, but I am confident she will learn it well." Goldenfern: *purrs* She's only a new apprentice, cut her some slack. But I know you'll be an excellent mentor. Your mother knows that too Kaito: "I know!" She protested Moonpaw:*runs back* I caught the mouse! when did Goldenfern get here? Goldenfern: I just came over to see how your training was going. Hey, you caught your first fresh-kill! Well done! Kaito: -Purrs_ "Gob well done!" Moonpaw:this time I will wait for instructions......*tries to stay still when she smells a vole*can I go after it? Kaito: -Looks at Goldenfern- "I don't see why not. Make sure to do what I did, and be ''quiet ''for the most part, Moonpaw. Moonpaw: thanks!*stalks the vole and pounces on it, tumbling with the vole in her claws. the vole gets away.*Mouse dung! almost had it. Kaito: "Moonpaw. Moonpaw, Moonpaw, Moonpaw," She sighed "When you are hunting, your body needs to stay ''even ''on the ground, and when you leap, you need to leap strong. You did perfect up until the tumble, though." Moonpaw:oh.*smells the same vole, this time much weaker, and pounces on it, killing it with one blow.*now I got you! A blood-stained, wounded, ruffled gray tabby she-cat with large amber eyes entered the field. Her eyes were gaunt and grief-stricken, and every one of her ribs showed. "RiverClan," she muttered. Spiderpaw: Kaito! There have been Rouges on our territory! Watch out for them! Moonpaw:SPIDERPAW!*runs over and nuzzles him*I cought a mouse and a vole! *growls at the rogue* You don't smell like Riverclan, Get off our territory! Spiderpaw: *Purrs, then runs at the rouge, and says to her* Rubystar has to see you! Let's go! She raised a bloody paw, ready to attack the apprentices. She gritted her teeth. "I'm not a rogue!" she hissed. Spiderpaw: Who are you, then? The young she-cat straightened up, head held high. "I am Glossy, one of your long-lost CLanmates. I have travelled for moons after the Twolegs operated on me, and found a quiet barn with kind cats. We were driven out by two evil cats, Sun and Raven, and I was separated from Flare." Her voice became high-pitched with grief. "I don't know what happened to them! They were my closest friends. I don't even know if they died." She paused to wipe a tear off her cheek. "They're gone. And now I wandered here to my Clan, looking for help." she finished. Spiderpaw: Glossy... Glossypaw? You were just an old nursery tale though! Moonpaw:We never thought you were real! We nead to tell Rubystar about this! Come to the RiverClan Camp Glossy arched her back in a stretch and began to laugh. "Me? Nursery tale? What did I do to deserve that?? I nearly killed Hawkfire and Firepelt and ran away from the Clan!" she croaked. Kaito: -Pads up and growls- ---- Pebblestream sat down the river. Spiderpaw: You like Autumnfrost! Pebblestream nods and sighs. "Just don't tell her anything, okay?" Pebblestream tries to grab a fish, but only fumbles and falls into the river. Autumnfrost: Are you okay? Spiderpaw: He's OK. He is just thinking of something else. Do you want to do some hunting, Autumnfrost? Pebblestream: "Autmnfrost! I-I-" *turns and runs* Autmnfrost looks confused. "Why did he run away?" turning to Spiderpaw, she added, "Do you know?" Kaito padded in "Well," She meowed "Can't you see WHY he ran, Autumnfrost?" Kaito asked, her eye brow raising Spiderpaw: He loves you, Autumnfrost. He wants you to love him back, but he thinks you don't. Pebblestream: *stops farther down the river, his breath coming in quick gasps as he catches his breath* Kaito smacked Autumnfrost in the back of her head with her paw "See! He's been dropping hints FOREVER!" Pebblestream: *sits down at the river.* Autumnfrost blushed. "Well I would like a mate, and I do love him...." Spiderpaw: Than go talk to him, now! Hawkkit tumbled in, her creamy pale orange tabby fur ruffled. Her dark green eyes were bright. "WHO WHO WHO??" she squeaked. Spiderpaw: Autumnfrost and Pebblestream. (Isn't she TC?) (Swifty: I think she was kept prisoner at RC.) Autumnfrost padded over to where Pebblestream was sitting. "Hi there," she mumbled. Pebblestream looked up with a mixture of curiousity, affection, and shyness glistening in his eyes. "Hi..." Goldenfern padded over to the small river in the reed field, and bent down to lap up the water. She raised her head when she saw Autumnfrost and Pebblestream talking farther down the river. She purred, and padded over to Spiderpaw and Kaito. "Hi!" she purred Pebblestream: "I was going to say earlier, could we.. um..you know.. Become mates?" Autumnfrost blushed. "Of course." Pebblestream blinked warmly and then, once again, fell into the river. "Otter dung!" Pebblestream spat. He climbed out and blushed. Moonpaw: Hi Spiderpaw............ ---- Pebblestream padded towards the river, looking for a fish to catch for Autumnfrost and her kits. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "They'll be fine." Stormfrost meowed with an annoyed growl. "They'll be ''Apprentices ''soon!" "I still don't think we should leave them there alone." Clovershine murmured with a sigh. She jumped in the river and soon leaped out with grace. She dropped a fat salmon at Stormfrost's paws. Stormfrost purred. Clovershine smiled and leaned against him. She touched her tail to his shoulder. Category:RiverClan